Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact power supply system.
Background Information
A power supply system of an electric vehicle that supplies power in a non-contact manner from a power supply device provided on the ground to an electric vehicle, in which an 8-bit (256 value) random number is used, and the power supply is performed with a power value Ptest and a predetermined time Ttest generated based on this random number while avoiding the predetermined power value Ptest and the predetermined time Ttest becoming the same value, to establish communication between a vehicle and a power supply device by determining whether or not the power that is received by a reception unit of a vehicle is the predetermined power value Ptest after the predetermined time Ttest has elapsed, has been disclosed. (See, e.g., International Publication No. 2012-042902).